rikurnahfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
The Dragons are often thought of as the gods of the physical world. Whereas the pure divine presence of greater gods (the Eternal Trinity or the Seraphim) would destroy the world around them were they to directly enter the planes of existence, the Dragons do not hold as overwhelming of power, so while divine in nature, and certainly of the most powerful beings in Rikurnah, their true forms exist within Rikurnah. The Dragons were born the of primordial gods, all born from Terraia, the mother goddess, but half were fathered by Janus, and half by Debuae. Terraia birthed twelve Dragons shortly after the creation of the realms of Rikurnah, though only ten exist today. Dragons are not immortal in a typical sense; instead, they simply follow the natural cycle of reincarnation. Dragons are atypical, however, in that they are not physical bodies that contains souls. Instead, their physical bodies are their souls. They are lesser divine souls in physical form; a sort of solid soul. As such, when they reincarnate, their souls simply re-coalesce into their physical forms, memories and personalities entirely intact. Ourus Ourus was the first born of Janus, king of his five brothers. The great crystal Dragon laid claim to his father’s domain of light within the material realm; acting as an emissary between the aetherial realm and the mortals of the material realm Aaros Aaros, god of the sky. Aaros is credited with teaching the ancient fey how to harness the powers of magic by communing with their own souls. His glistening silvery feathers are said to have immense magical properties, and are greatly valued and sought after for use in magical items, such as for wand cores or to adorn enchanted items. In modern times, he is said to guard the secrets of ancient arcane knowledge, and will even fight with mortals to protect them from their own curiosity. Aloteph Aloteph, god of ice and snow, guardian of the north. While isolationism is already a shared trait of the Dragons sired by Janus, Aloteph is the most extreme example of this, to the point where it is widely believed that he actually regards all hobgoblins as his foes. Perhaps it is simply that he does not want civilization to expand to his domain, or perhaps he holds an ancient grudge against all hobgoblins for the great war of the brood and fey, but it would seem that he actively aids the titans in defending the highlands. Euroth Euroth, the copper Dragon, god of earth and lightning. His domain seems to be the Ichor Mountains at the center of Kaughlin. Some legends even have him creating the mountains himself as a place to slumber and escape from mortals, a story which may have some validity to it, as there seems to be no mention of the Ichor Mountains in the writings of the Ancients. Euroth is widely believed to be a benevolent, albeit reclusive Dragon, as he is said to aid lost travelers, though rarely revealing himself in the process. He may, however, often reveal himself to a select few, as it is rumored that the knowledge for advanced Dwarven technology was actually gifted to the Dwarven clan lords by Euroth, perhaps to aid them in their rebellion against the Ashuvian Republic. Geldan Geldan the golden, the sun Dragon. Ancient fey legends claim that the sun itself is an undying fireball breathed into the sky by Geldan after his birth so that life could be born into the world. He is the kindest of all Dragons, and the most interventionalist within the nations of Kaughlin. While he chooses to not interfere with the goings on established governments directly, he is regarded by the nomadic Gilded Order as a god king, protecting their encampments from invasion by beast or brute, and is even believed to grant wishes to his most exalted champions. Sakesh Sakesh, the great sea serpent, god of the oceans. He is the patron god of sailors and musicians, said to guide lost ships to land and inspire the greatest works of music through his divine voice. If you hear a majestic song at sea, as if the ocean itself is singing, you can rest assured that your best course is to sail toward the source. Sakesh is widely revered by the Myrians, as many devote their lives to preaching his name as missionaries. Larthyrgia Larthyrgia, first born of Debuae; Dragon god of destruction and domination. Since the birth of the Dragons he had been the emperor of his five brothers and their kingdoms, lord of the brood and orcs, and the instigator of the great war against the fey and his half-brothers. Baseht Baseht, the red Dragon of fire, is the most chaotic of the Dragons, and holds the most raw power. His kingdom, the southern Badlands, boasts the largest military in Rikurnah, as every fit and able citizen is required to serve on the battlefield, and even the less physically adept serve as supporting roles in the perpetual war that Baset wages, and the elderly, who have managed to survive a lifetime of battling, are granted the revered status of warlords. Nexus Nexus, the skeletal Dragon of death and darkness. Nexus is believed to be the ferryman of souls, responsible for directing the souls of the recently deceased to the astral plane so that they may be reincarnated. As such, he is also the patron god of the undead. During the great war, it was Nexus’s army of undead that turned the tide in the favor of the Dragons of darkness and crushed the fey to near extinction. Because of this, Nexsus was granted the spoils of war by Larthyrgia, the old homeland of the fey; the Lost Isles. Verzal Verzal, the green Dragon of life and decay, is the hedonistic king of the northern badlands. He is a conniving, manipulative being, often infiltrating the kingdoms of his brothers with his own spies, or disguising himself as a mortal to learn what nobody would dare speak to his face. Wylek Wylek, the sapphire Dragon of the eastern Heartland, is the most mysterious of the Dragons. Any survivors from an encounter with Wylek during the great war were rendered mentally insane, often to the point of attacking their own allies, apparently believing them to be the enemy. Xelathar Xelathar, the stone Dragon of the western Heartland, rules his kingdom with an iron fist. His kingdom has the most structured feudalistic system of any nation in Rikurnah. Citizens are brainwashed from birth into undying loyalty to Xelathar and broken down mentally until emotion is all but gone. Those weak of will are exterminated, as there is no use for them in the eyes of Xelathar.